


How Inconvenient

by Zeheal



Series: Fantasy Mafia Creepypasta! [7]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeheal/pseuds/Zeheal





	How Inconvenient

One, two, three, pause. One, two, three, pause. The sound of her heels clicking against the concrete sounded through the air as she walked to a house at the end of the street. It was rather large, a reflection of the wealth of the person who owned it. She was once again, dressed to make any man or woman faint at the sight of her. A tight dark blue dress clung to her figure, stopping above her knees and a smirk was on her face. For once, it wasn’t hidden under her mask. Despite this being a suburban neighborhood, the woman had many weapons, armed to the teeth- literally. With a razor blade hidden under her tongue, anyone who decided to step to her would regret it. Did she need all the weapons strapped to her body? No. The throwing knife hidden in her cleavage would be enough for her to finish the job. Along with her physical strength. She approached the pristine white door, intending to knock on it. She was hoping to be greeted with the man she was intending to fuck and then kill brutally and without mercy. Instead, she was greeted with a weird feeling tingling in her stomach and her fist stopped two centimeters from the wood. She knew this feeling well, she had to have it on growing up where she did. She reached to her hip, where her purse had settled itself and retrieved her mask. Strapping it to her face, preparing for any situation, she readied herself. Then, she twisted the brass door handle, and to her surprise, it opened as she took one hesitant step into the doorway.

The fucker she is going to see has gotten on Slender’s last nerve over the last month or two. He kept trying to move in on his territory, and repeated warnings were being sent to him about doing such a thing. He didn’t listen when two of his thugs showed up dead. He didn’t listen when his right-hand man’s hand was hanging above his door frame. He didn’t listen when one of this drug houses went up ablaze when the cops showed up. Now, he was going to listen. If he wanted to or not was a different story.  Toby already staked out the house hours before this kill. He had a wife, kids, and both of them had no idea what he did as a side job. They will find out after all the dirty laundry would be aired. It was a dark night, moonlight through the shaded trees as Toby pulled sneaked his way into the large house. The wife and kid were out doing something while he stayed home tending to his failing business. Coming up behind him was easy, and the hatchet to the back of the skull was the most amusing sound Toby heard all night. A simple thwack than a thump of his head hitting the table. Not satisfied with the kill, he mutilated the corpse. One arm going flying one way, a foot another, his head the centerpiece of the display on his desk. The room smelled of the men emptied bowls with a metallic twist to it. 

“Teaches you r-right to fucking mess with u-us.” Toby mumbled, skinning one of guys legs.

Imani didn’t bother to hide the clicking of her heels as she entered the house if there was an intruder, they weren’t the one to fear. Her ears picked up on a noise coming from her targets office, and she turned in that direction, her long legs carrying her there. One, two, three, pause. No more, no less. She saw that the door was ajar and she approached it, grimacing at the smell that came out. With her line of work, it was normal but it coming up before she had expected it to? That was unpleasant.  As she grew closer to the door she took a deep breath and then paused, nudging it open and her eye widened in surprise, delight, and shock at the scene before her.

Toby could hear the heels clicking in the house as someone came in. He stood up with a jerk and moved behind the door, hatchets in his hands. His breathing was shallow until they came to the door, then he held his breath. He didn’t want to fight, he wanted to come in, get the job done, and get out. So avoiding this conflict would be the best.

The woman entered the room, noting the blood and gore splattered about and stepped in all the way. Her heels were instantly bloodied and she grunted in disdain. She walked over to the table, stepping over limbs and puddles of blood and picked up the severed head by its short hair. She clicked her tongue at it, faking a pout behind her mask. 

“Now, now, who cut your head off before I could Robert? I thought we had a date.” She twirled a lock of the decapitated man’s hair around her finger, letting out a dark chuckle and not bothering to turn around. 

“Now, I suppose you’re the one responsible for killing my dear Robert, here? I must say, nice work. Although I was looking forward to riding him and then watching the light fade from his eyes as I slit his throat, I suppose this is almost as satisfying.” She set the head down and hit it with the back of her hand and watched it roll off the desk and hit the floor with a dull thump. She still didn’t turn around as she spoke once more. 

“Who are you?”

Toby lets out the breath that he was holding and gives a long sigh of annoyance. This was not going as planned, and he hated it. It angered him. With a roll of his eyes, he took a few steps out from behind the door, his weapons still down at his sides. His body was tense as he circled round to have his back to the open door to the rest of the house.    

“I might be,” he responded short. He wasn’t much of a talker. "Just a p-person who had a little bit of business with the guy. And what of you? What business did-d you have with him to have the need to black widow him?“

She shrugged, finally turning around to face him. 

“It woulda paid well. Lots of people seemed to have wanted him dead so I might as well have a little fun before I kill him.” She assessed the situation in front of her. She was in a room with the dismembered body of her would-be victim and she wasn’t the one who had dismembered him. The man who dismembered him was standing opposite to her, and there was a severed human hand touching her favorite heel. Not only that but her high was running out and she’s disappointed with the way this day was going. She crossed her arms over her chest, her eye narrowing.  

“Am I going to be allowed to leave without a fight or what? I’m not trying to rip this dress.”

“I don’t see why n-not, but things can never be that e-easy now can they?” he says, moving to stand between the window and the door. It was to make sure he could lunge at her if she made a break for it.   

“The fact you saw me in here and everything plants evidence a-against me. Which is never good.” He put the hatchet down onto one belt loop but kept the other in his hand. The woman in front of him was still much smaller than himself, but he kept his eyes locked on her. He had the backup and a lot of extra things if need be, but he rather not pick the fight unless he has to.

She let out a quiet snort to herself at his last statement. She wanted to get out of here. Being this close to a male that was trapping her was making her antsy. She felt that little grip on her sanity loosens a bit, and as if by magic her high slammed into her again. Her pupil dilated irregularly with the changes in her body and her heart thundered as adrenaline flowed through her. She wasn’t planning on fighting him no matter how fun it seemed. But if he didn’t let her out she would chop him up as she did with her professor, and with his own fucking hatchets. She drummed her nails against the desk behind her rhythmically and she forced a bored look in her eye. Her accent slipped out thicker this time as she spoke, a product of her paranoia. 

“If I tell anyone about this little encounter, it’ll bring more attention to this,” she gestured around them with her hands to illustrate what she was talking about. And the fire in her eyes blazed brighter and brighter with each word she spoke, and her accent grew as strong as her mothers. 

“And that means fewer business offers I get. I think its best for both of us to just keep our mouths shut about this whole thing. You don’t tell anyone you saw me here, and I say I decided not to take dear Robert out after all and we both get out of this shithole and go our separate ways.”

Toby grinned under the mask and crossed his arms, the hatchet resting under it as it is crossed. He leaned back against the wall where he was standing between the door and the window. He listened to her talk, getting thicker and thicker as she spoke. It was actually kind of interesting to listen to something like that happen. She covered her accent well. Then she spoke about business offers. Was she an assassin of sorts?  

Slender might like to know about her, might find her useful. Toby thought, a shrug showing he agreed with himself.  

“Fair enough, b-but I do think that you said business offers. I think I know a person who might be interested in offering you m-more business.”

She raised an eyebrow under her mask before she narrowed her eye at him, trying to figure out what game he was playing. She wasn’t sure, but she did know that it was logically going to be the most interesting thing that happened to her today at least. Plus, more business couldn’t be a bad thing, right? Well, once again, using logic she knew that infinite things could go wrong, but she was too bored and high for that. She decided to cut right to the chase, she had a no-bullshit policy, especially when it came to how and when she was going to make money and feed the insatiable hunger for blood and sex inside of her. Usually, it involved multitasking and mashing all three together. She really didn’t give a fuck who this mystery person was or who they want to be killed. There’s one thing that she needed to know before she would consider working with this person. 

“How well does this person pay?”

Toby shrugged in response to her question, not sure how to answer it. Slender didn’t pay him, because of the fact that he lived for free with the guy. And two other assholes but that was beside the point. He watched her body, trying to read her movements. 

“I mean, he lets me live w-with him for free and other things. Probably pretty fucking well t-to someone who won’t be doing that. Other than t-that you have to take that up with him.” Toby responded, still leaning against the wall.

  
She considered his words, twirling one of her coils around her finger as she thought. She sure as hell wasn’t going to live with this person, she already had a home and if she left it she knew how much backlash she would get from her friends. She noted how the man opposite of her seemed to be assessing her, but she didn’t take any offense to it because she was watching him too. She hadn’t lived this long without learning how to predict what someone was going to do based on their body language. He didn’t seem like he was going to do anything, and so she let herself lean against the desk, there wasn’t too much blood on that particular spot. She eyed him once more and then decided that he was fine to remove her mask around and did so, putting it back in the purse that was slung around her shoulder. She knew that it was psychological, but she felt like she could see better despite her other eye being gone for quite a while and she spoke to him this time without a barrier muffling her voice. 

“How do I find this man?”

Toby watched her lean into the desk, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. The situation was tense, but everything else ever so careful started to defuse as time passed. Which is a good thing? He didn’t like being tense. It made all the disorders flair up which made it hard to keep calm and talk without stuttering too much. It took most of his willpower to do anything like that right now. 

“He is in the woods. If you go through an arch-way that looks like a door, you can find where he l-lives. If you d-describe me then he will listen. S-shall I let him know that you want to meet up?” he asked. Toby felt as if he was bad at talking to others. He didn’t like it, not one bit. But he saw another potential ally in this woman. At least, one that Slender might like. And getting brownie points with his boss is always a good thing.

Imani looked up at him, the hair that was blocking the scarred side of her face from his view falling out of the way and she started giggling, covering her mouth. She hunched over, starting to giggle more. 

“An archway in the woods!? Fuckin’ wack! Gods, that sounds like a spot where drug deals go down. But yeah, tell him I want to meet. I’m always up for more business partners.” She knew that he could see her whole face now and it made her a little uneasy, but she shook it off and gestured towards the door.   
“If I go to leave, you promise you won’t slice my head off with those hatchets of yours? I got places to be and people to fuck.”

Toby watched her laugh, anger swelling inside of him. Oh if she only knew the trouble she could be getting into. The things that lurk in the shadows. The supernatural is out there, watching and waiting.   

“Yes, it does but it is t-true. I’ll let him k-know.” He moves aside, away from the door but still facing her.  He continued, “If you don’t talk about this until you come visit-t, then we have no issues.” Toby even put his other hatchet on his belt loop to prove his point. He didn’t want to meet up with her again, but this was a deal. And deals always ended in Slender’s favor. 


End file.
